


А давайте-ка сыграем!

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, OOC, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А теперь представим, что герои ТВ должны разыграть диснеевскую Спящую Красавицу. Но никто не говорит, что они этого хотят. Как никто и не говорит, что все довольны своими ролями (потому что на самом деле это же чистое издевательство!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	А давайте-ка сыграем!

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по мотивам диснеевского мультика "Спящая красавица". Мультик этот видели, наверно, все, так что описывать, думаю, не надо :)  
> И да, фик в так называемом сценарном жанре.  
> И это просто юмор на грани стёба, ничего серьёзного от этой работы ждать не стоит.   
> В тексте присутствует "Злобный автор" XD

— Почему я? — крайне удивился Крис Арджент, внимательно рассматривая книгу сказок у себя в руках. — Почему не Мелисса или вообще не запись? 

— Так надо, — философски пожала плечами Нати, удобно устраиваясь в режиссёрском кресле и громким хлопком в ладоши привлекая внимание всех собравшихся. — Итак, все готовы? Все прочитали сценарий? 

— А можно вопрос? — неуверенно поднял руку Скотт.

— Давай, — милостиво разрешила Нати.

— Почему я в…этом? — указывая на свой наряд, спросил МакКолл. 

— Потому что так надо. И не забивай мне голову глупыми вопросами, — протянула Нати. — Ещё кто-нибудь что-нибудь уточнить желает?

— Да. Можно мне уйти? Я лучше в лакросс поиграю, честно.

— Нет, Уиттмор, нельзя. Ты нам крайне нужен.

— Ага, у меня прямо такая значительная, просто незаменимая роль, — с сарказмом протянул Джексон.

— Могу махнуться. Хочешь? — угрюмо предложил Стайлз. 

— Нет, спасибо, обойдусь, — покачал головой парень.

— Можешь забрать мою, если хочешь, — сразу же оказался рядом Скотт.

— Нет, я лучше в своей роли останусь.

— Так, всё, прекратили базар. Ребята, собрались, у нас последняя репетиция, нужно всё отработать от и до, — крикнула Нати. 

Все тут же начали расходиться по местам, съемочная группа засуетилась, настраивая камеры и осветители, гримёры наносили последние штрихи. 

— Все на месте? Все готовы? Крис готов? Замечательно. Камера, мотор иииии поехали!

_*В кадре появилась комната со старым креслом-качалкой, в котором сидел Крис Арджент, держащий в руках книгу*_

**КРИС:** Здравствуйте дорогие мои. Сегодня я хочу вам представить красивую и романтичную легенду о прекрасной принцессе и храбром принце…

_*где-то за кадром слышатся приглушённые смешки, и следом за ними — звуки несильных ударов. Арджент, скосив глаза в сторону, откашливается и продолжает*_

**КРИС:** Спящая Красавица. Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой стране жил-был король со своей прекрасной королевой. Много лет они мечтали о ребёнке, и, наконец, у них родилась дочь. Дали ей имя Аврора…

 **ПИТЕР** _*шёпотом за сценой*_ : На самом деле родился у них сын, а с именем над ним жестоко прикололись. 

_*Перед камерой появляется другой кадр, где счастливый шериф Стилински держит на руках бутафорского младенца*_

**КРИС:** Да, они назвали её именем утреней зари. И она озарила их жизнь солнечным светом, в Королевстве был объявлен великий праздник, чтобы все из знати, простолюдины, могли засвидетельствовать своё почтение малютке-принцессе. В этот радостный день и начинается наша история…

_*Перед камерой другой кадр, где массовка с радостной песней марширует по направлению к замку. Потом появляется тронный зал, где на троне сидят шериф Стилински и Мелисса. Вокруг стоят гости*_

**КРИС:** И так в этот великий день всё Королевство праздновало появление на свет долгожданной принцессы. Добрый король Стефан со своею королевой приветствовали своего давнего друга.

 **ФИНСТОК:** Его королевское величество, король Хьюберт и принц Филипп.   
_  
*На сцене появляется Питер Хейл в сопровождении десятилетнего милого мальчика. За сценой слышится “Прирождённый педобир” и тщательно сдерживаемые смешки. Мальчик в это время кланяется Стилински, а Питер умиленно на него смотрит. Потом Хейл вскидывает руки и кидается обнимать шерифа, обнимая за компанию Мелиссу и своего экранного сына*_

 **КРИС** _*слегка зависнув на последней сцене, откашливается*:_ Оба монарха мечтали когда-нибудь объединить свои королевства. И вот сегодня они объявили о помолвке Филиппа, сына и наследника Хьюберта, с дочерью Стефана.

_*На экране Питер подталкивает мальчика в спину к колыбели с бутафорским младенцем*_

**КРИС:** Принц преподнёс свой дар и недоуменно посмотрел на свою будущую невесту. 

_*На экране мальчик реально недоуменно смотрит на бутафорского младенца. Звучат фанфары. С потолка сыпется разноцветная пыль*_

**ФИНСТОК:** Их достопочтенейшие и благороднейшие сиятельства — три добрые феи. О святой лакросс, страх-то какой… Госпожа Флора, госпожа Фауна и госпожа Мэривеза.

_*В кадре появляются Лидия, Эллисон и Скотт, одетые в костюмы добрых фей: красный, зелёный и синий соответственно. Питер пытается не заржать, шериф качает головой. Феи делают вид, что подлетают к колыбели с бутафорским младенцем и восторгаются*_

**СКОТТ** : Ах, прелестная крошка!

_*за сценой слышится звук падающего тела и дикий хохот, Питер закрывает лицо руками и ржет в свой пышный воротник*_

**ЛИДИЯ, ЭЛЛИСОН, СКОТТ:** Ваше величество!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Вручить от каждой в нашей воле один лишь дар, один, не боле. Малютка принцесса, я наделяю тебя даром красоты.

 **ФИНСТОК** _*бурчит под нос*:_ лучше бы даром немоты, честно.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Крошка принцесса, я дам тебе волшебный дар пения.

 **ФИНСТОК** _*бурчит под нос*_ : Ну вот нахрена мужику дар пения? 

**СКОТТ:** Милая принцесса. Моим даром тебе…

_*По сцене прокатывается разноцветная пыль, звучит зловещая музыка, гром, молнии и прочие спецэффекты, и появляется дедушка Арджент собственной персоной и с Кейт в костюме ворона*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Это же Малефисента!

 **СКОТТ:** Как она посмела прийти?!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Тшшш. 

**ДЖЕРАРД:** Надо же, какое блестящее общество. Король Стефан, монархи, дворяне, знать и…хахахаха, как мило, даже чернь. Я была немного огорчёна, не получив приглашение…

 **СКОТТ:** Его и не посылали.

 **ДЖЕРАРД** _*убийственный взгляд на МакКолла*_ : Как не… О, какая неловкая ситуация. А я-то надеялась, что это просто недоразумение. Но если так, мне лучше удалиться…

 **МЕЛИССА:** И… вы не держите обиды на нас?

 **ДЖЕРАРД:** Что вы, ваше величество, нет! Я просто вас всех убью. Ой, то есть, в доказательство этого я хочу сделать малютке свой подарок. Слушайте все и запомните. Принцесса, конечно же, вырастет красивой и доброй, все на свете будут любить её…

 **СТАЙЛЗ** _*траурным шёпотом из-за сцены*_ : Нет, пожалуйста, не надо…

 **ДЖЕРАРД:** Но! Не успеет взойти солнце в день её шестнадцатилетия, она уколет палец об острый конец веретена на прялке и умрёт!

 **МЕЛИССА:** О, нет! 

**ДЖЕРАРД** : МВАХАХАХАХАХА!

 **ШЕРИФ:** Схватить колдунью!

 **ДЖЕРАРД:** Назад, дурачьё! МВАХАХАХАХАХА

_*Джерард с Кейт исчезают, Мелисса прижимает к себе бутафорского ребёнка*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Не стоит отчаиваться. Мэривеза ещё не сделала свой дар. 

**ШЕРИФ:** Она сможет снять это ужасное заклятье?

 **СКОТТ:** О нет, сир.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Малефисента обладает страшной силой.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН** _*обнимая Скотта за плечи*:_ А она – доброй. 

**СКОТТ:** Но…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Сделай что-нибудь, дорогая.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Постарайся.

 **СКОТТ** : Милая принцесса. Коль по заклятью ведьмы злой, ты всё ж уколешь пальчик свой, надежды луч — мой дар тебе — блеснёт наперекор судьбе. Ты не умрёшь, а будешь спать, сто лет, дитя. Но не горюй, способен этот сон прервать любви волшебный поцелуй. 

**КРИС:** Но король Стефан, опасаясь за жизнь своей дочери, тут же издал указ, чтобы все прялки в королевстве были сожжены в тот же день. Что и было исполнено.

_*В кадре появляется огромный костёр из прялок. Три добрые феи смотрят на него с балкона*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** О, всё это без толку. 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Лучше выпей с нами чашечку чая, дорогая. Я уверена, мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

**СКОТТ:** Костёр не сможет остановить Малефисенту. Хотя если её сжечь саму…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Конечно нет. Но что сможет?

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** А если попробовать уговорить её? 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Уговорить? 

**СКОТТ:** Джерар…ой, Малефисенту?

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Ну есть же у неё сердце?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** О, никогда не было. 

**СКОТТ:** Ууу, как же хочется превратить её в мерзкую жабу! 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Ой, дорогая, нехорошо говорить такие вещи.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Да ничего не получится, наше волшебство на это не способно. 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Оно для добрых дел, приносить счастье и радость.

 **ДЖЕКСОН** _*шёпотом за сценой*_ : Мне одному кажется, что Эллисон накурилась? У неё такое забавное выражение лица.

 **СТАЙЛЗ** _*так же шёпотом*_ : по мне, так тут все курят. Причём явно не сигареты. 

**НАТИ** _*покачивая в воздухе трубкой от кальяна*_ : А что, собственно, не так? 

**СКОТТ:** Это обрадовало бы меня.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Но должен быть какой-нибудь выход…Он есть!

 **СКОТТ:** Есть?

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Какой же, Флора? 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Я превращу…ой, тссс. Даже у стен есть уши. 

_*На экране феи уменьшаются и запираются в шкатулку*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Надо превратить её в цветок!

 **СКОТТ:** Малефисенту?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Нет, нет, дорогая. Принцессу.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Из неё получится дивный цветочек.

 **ДЖЕКСОН** _*всё так же шёпотом из-за сцены*_ : Ну я же говорю, что-то курила она. Точно. 

**ЛИДИЯ:** И главное, цветок не может уколоть палец!

 **СКОТТ:** У него их нет!

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Да, верно.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Она будет в безопасности.

 **СКОТТ:** Пока Малефисента не нашлёт мороз.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Да… О, нет. 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Так она вечно губит твои лучшие цветы.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ты права. К тому же она ждёт от нас нечто вроде этого. 

**СКОТТ:** Уууф. А чего она не ждёт? Ей всё известно.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Не всё, дорогая. Малефисента ничего не знает про любовь, или о радости, которую испытываешь, когда делаешь что-то доброе. Порой мне кажется, что она не очень-то счастлива…

 **ДЕРЕК** _*не слишком тихо из-за сцены*_ : Вот теперь даже я согласен, что она что-то принимает…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ну конечно! Этого она никогда не сможет понять и ждать не будет. Оооо. Так, нужно всё хорошенько продумать. Хижина дровосека? Да-да, та, заброшенная. Король с королевой будут возражать, но мы объясним им, что это единственный выход. 

**СКОТТ:** Объясним что?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Что в глухом-глухом лесу, три крестьянки будут воспитывать девочку-подкидыша. 

**ПИТЕР** _*из-за сцены, задумчиво*_ : И вот на этом моменте, оценив трёх крестьянок и зная нашу принцессу, мне серьёзно жаль весь лес…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** О, как это мило с их стороны.

 **СКОТТ:** Кто они?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** У вас за спиной.

_*Скотт и Эллисон поворачиваются к стоящему позади зеркалу, в это время Лидия наколдовывает им крестьянские наряды*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Мы? Ты о нас?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ага. 

**СКОТТ:** То есть мы, мы это они?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ага.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Растить её будем мы?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Почему нет? 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** О, какое счастье!

 **СКОТТ:** Да, но нам придётся её кормить…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Обувать, одевать и на ручках качать! О, это чудесно!

 **СТАЙЛЗ** _*с фейспалмом смотря на Эллисон и Скотта в голубом платье*_ : Куда я попал…Вот КОГО они вырастят?..

 **СКОТТ:** Думаешь, у нас это получится?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Люди это делают, получится и у нас.

 **СКОТТ:** И наше волшебство нам поможет.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Верно.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Нет, нет, нет! Никакого волшебства! И палочки я заберу у вас прямо сейчас. О, от крыльев лучше тоже сейчас избавиться.

 **СКОТТ:** Будем жить как простые смертные? Шестнадцать лет?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ага.

 **СКОТТ:** Но как же без волшебства? Мы ничего без него не делали!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** И поэтому Малефисента ничего не заподозрит.

 **СКОТТ:** Но кто будет стирать, готовить?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** О, как-нибудь научимся.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Я буду качать колыбель.

 **ЭРИКА** _*себе под нос*_ : Конечно, выбрала самое простое.

 **ЛИДИЯ** _*отбирая волшебную палочку у Скотта*_ : Давай её сюда. А теперь идёмте, мы должны убедить их Величества.

_*На сцене Лидия взмахивает волшебной палочкой, возвращая себе обычный вид. Скотт и Эллисон бегут за ней*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Флора!

 **СКОТТ:** Флора!

 **КРИС:** И вот король и королева с тяжёлым сердцем смотрели, как самое дорогое, что у них есть, их единственное дитя, исчезает в ночи. 

_*На сцене три добрые феи убегают с бутафорским младенцем*_

**КРИС:** Много печальных и одиноких лет минуло для короля Стефана и его народа. Но с приближением шестнадцатого дня рождения принцессы, в королевство начала возвращаться радость. Ибо все знали, пока на запретной горе, над замком Малефисенты бушуют грозы её гнева и разочарования, злобное пророчество колдуньи ещё не сбылось. 

_*В кадре появляется зловещий замок, над которым сверкают зеленоватые молнии. Джерард ходит перед своими подданными, размахивая руками*_

**ДЖЕРАРД:** Немыслимо! Шестнадцать лет и ни единого следа?! Не могла же она раствориться в воздухе? Вы уверены, что искали её везде? 

**ОХОТНИК 1:** Мы искали везде, искали долго.

 **ОХОТНИК 2:** Да, всё так!

 **ДЖЕРАРД:** Что? В городе, в лесах, в горах?!

 **ОХОТНИК 1:** Да, мы искали в горах, в лесу, в домах, дайте подумать, в каждой колыбели.

 **ДЖЕРАРД:** В колыбели? 

**ОХОТНИК 1:** Да, да, в колыбели.

 **ДЖЕРАРД** _*оборачиваясь к Кейт*_ : Колыбель? Ты его слышал, мой милый? Все эти годы они искали младенца. Ахахахахахахаха! Хахахахахахахаха!

_*На экране Джерард дико смеётся, охотники начинают смеяться вместе с ним*_

**ДЖЕРАРД:** Дурачьё! Болваны! Тупицы! Ох… Они безнадёжны. Все они только позорят злодейство. Ах, птичка, ты моя последняя надежда… Облети всё и найди девицу. Ей исполняется шестнадцать лет, у неё золотистые локоны и губы алее розы. Лети и не подведи меня. 

_*Кейт взмахивает руками, словно крыльями, и вылетает в окно. Пейзаж меняется на лес*_

**КРИС:** Пока долгие шестнадцать лет место пребывания Авроры было окутано тайной, глубоко в лесу, в хижине дровосека, добрые феи прилежно исполняли свой план. Живя как простые смертные, они воспитывали девочку и звали её Дикой Розой. 

_*На экране появляется хижина дровосека. Окно на втором этаже открывается, перед камерой появляется Стайлз в золотистом парике и крестьянском платье. За сценой ржёт Джексон и умиляется Питер. Стайлз делает вид, что протирает ставни и поёт*_

**КРИС:** В день её шестнадцатилетия добрые феи решили устроить для неё праздник и приготовить для неё особенный сюрприз.

_*Перед камерой появляются три добрые феи, рассматривающие книгу*_

**ЭРИКА** _*за сценой, обращаясь к Айзеку*_ : За все шестнадцать лет они не сменили одежды. Это вообще нормально?

 **СКОТТ:** А это вам нравится?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Я бы его выбрала.

 **ЭЛИССОН:** О, она будет в нём прекрасна!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Но я бы его слегка изменила…

 **СКОТТ:** Ага. На брюки…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Надо бы добавить бант.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ага. И приподнять линию плеч. И изменить длину. И, возможно, вот сюда добавить вырез, а здесь сделать декольте поглубже. И ткань должна…

 **СКОТТ:** И оно будет голубое.

 **АЙЗЕК** _*за сценой, обращаясь к Эрике*_ : У меня закрадываются смутные сомнения… 

**ЛИДИЯ:** О, нет. Розовое.

 **СКОТТ:** Но…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** И можно добавить складок.

 **СКОТТ:** Да, но как нам удалить её из дома?

_*На экране появляется Стайлз, который упорно пытается делать вид, что занят уборкой*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Я что-нибудь придумаю.

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Вот как. Открывайте-ка, дорогие, свою тайну. 

**СКОТТ:** Тайну? 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Тайну?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Тайну? Мы…мы…мы…мы просто хотели…

 **СКОТТ** _*выкидывая цветы из корзины и вручая эту самую корзину Стайлзу*_ : Чтобы ты набрала ягод.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Да, конечно, ягод. 

**СТАЙЛЗ:** Ягод?

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Много ягод!

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Но я ещё вчера набрала ягод.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** О, нам нужно ещё! 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Как можно больше!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Да! И не торопись обратно. 

**СКОТТ:** Но далеко не убегай.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** И с незнакомцами не говори.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Пока, милая.

 **СТАЙЛЗ** _*с усилием мило улыбается, машет ручкой и почти не закатывает глаза*_ : Пока.

 **СКОТТ:** А вдруг она всё поняла?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Нет, конечно! Идёмте! О, как же она удивится! Настоящий день рождения!

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Настоящий именинный пирог! 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Да, и достойное принцессы чудесное платье!

_*Феи изображают бурную деятельность*_

**СКОТТ:** Я принесу палочки.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Да, неси. Ооокх. Волшебные?

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** О, нет! 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Никакого волшебства!

 **СКОТТ:** Но шестнадцать лет уже почти прошли!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Мы не можем рисковать. 

**СКОТТ:** Но я не умею печь именинный пирог.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** О, тебе и не придётся, дорогая.   
**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Я испеку пирог.

 **СТАЙЛЗ** _*из-за сцены*_ : Я не буду его есть даже под страхом смертной казни…

 **СКОТТ:** Ты?!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Она всегда этого хотела. Это её последний шанс. 

**СКОТТ:** Что ж…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Я испеку слоёв пятнадцать, можно будет любоваться. 

**ЛИДИЯ:** А я сошью платье.

 **СКОТТ:** Прости, но ты не шьёшь, а она никогда не готовила.

 **МЕЛИССА** _*тихо, на ухо шерифу*_ : Интересно, как они тогда вообще жили эти шестнадцать лет?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Охохо, это просто.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Нужно только всё делать по книжке. 

**ЛИДИЯ** _*затаскивая Скотта на табуретку*_ : Забирайся, дорогая, будешь манекеном.

 **СКОТТ** _*оглядывая себя*_ : Нет, без волшебства нам не обойтись.

_*Лидия и Эллисон изображают бурную деятельность, напевая что-то себе под нос*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Муки три чашки. Чашки, чашки, чашки… Одна, две, три…

 **СКОТТ** _*рассматривая ткань, которую держит*_ : А зачем эта дыра?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ну, внизу должно быть отверстие. 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Чтобы просовывать туда ноги. 

**СКОТТ:** Оно розовое.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ооо, чудесный оттенок, не так ли? 

**СКОТТ:** Но я хотела голубое…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Да, хотела, но мы решили, что ей к лицу розовый.

 **СКОТТ:** Ты решила…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ахахахахахахаха

 **СКОТТ** _*замотанный в ткань*_ : Ох, Флора, не глупи, ты сама не понимаешь, что делаешь! 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Два яйца добавить в тесто… Добавить? Хм, ну ладно _*кладёт просто так яйца на муку*_

 **СКОТТ:** Мне нечем дышать! Выпусти меня отсюда! Смотрится ужасно.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Это пока оно на тебе, дорогая.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** И дрожжи одна ч.л. Ч.л? 

**СКОТТ:** Чайная ложка, пекарь…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Чайная ложка, конечно, ахахахах.

 **ЛИДИЯ** _*измеряя длину платья*_ : Надо же как выросла наша девочка…

 **СКОТТ:** Кажется, только вчера мы её сюда принесли…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Какой крошкой она была…

 **СКОТТ** _*вытирая слёзы подолом платья*_ : Хнык…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Почему ты плачешь?

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Что-нибудь не так, дорогая? 

**СКОТТ:** Завтра она станет принцессой. И мы расстанемся с нашей Розой. 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** О, Флора!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ну, ну, не надо. Мы знали, что этот день наступит. 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Но, почему он должен наступить так скоро?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Нам ли плакать? Мы были с ней шестнадцать лет…

 **СКОТТ:** Шестнадцать удивительных лет.

_*Все три феи всхлипывают*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Охм, хныкалки! Некогда нюни распускать! За дело, она вернётся, а мы не готовы. 

_*На экране появляется другой кадр, где Стайлз идёт по лесу*_

**СТАЙЛЗ** _*бормочет себе под нос*:_ Ну вот почему мне нужно идти босиком? По шишкам? Ой, то есть, я пою, да. АААААААА~

_*Включается фонограмма прекрасного голоса принцессы. Со всего леса начинают сходиться звери, подпевая прекрасной девушке. За сценой Джексон ржёт вместе с дядей Питером. К Стайлзу подходят Эрика и Айзек, одетые в костюмы птичек. Они вытаскивают за уши двух зайцев: Денни и Мэтта, будят белку – Гринберга и вытаскивают филина – Джексона. Стайлз подходит и обнимает Уиттмора, который всеми силами старается показать на своём лице любовь к Авроре. За сценой слышится глухое рычание. Джексон торопливо отходит от принцессы, так же как и все остальные. На всякий случай. Стайлз закатывает глаза. Камера резко перестраивается и в кадре виден Дерек верхом на Бойде. Дядя Питер ржёт вместе с Мелиссой, шерифом и Крисом. Дерек делает вид, что прислушивается к чудесным лесным звукам, Бойд усиленно изображает белоснежного жеребца*_

**ДЕРЕК:** Ты слышишь, Самсон? Я разговариваю с конём. То есть, красиво. Что это? Давай-ка узнаем.

_*На сцене Дерек разворачивает Бойда в одну сторону, но тот проворно поворачивается в другую. К ржущим за сценой присоединяются Джерард с Кейт*_

**ДЕРЕК:** Э, не упрямься. А за лишнее ведро овса? И кусочек…сахара?

_*Бойд изо всех сил строит радостную морду коня. Потом разворачивается и резко пускается галопом. Теперь ржёт даже съемочная площадка*_

**ДЕРЕК:** Вперёд!

_*Камера едет вслед за несущимся Бойдом. В какой-то момент Бойд перепрыгивает через поваленное дерево, Дерек по сценарию повисает на ветке, а потом валится в реку. Бойд подходит к нему и зубами стаскивает с него охотничью шляпу. Дерек бьёт рукой по воде*_

**ДЕРЕК:** Не жди пощады…То есть, не жди сахара.

_*Камера возвращается к Стайлзу, который в окружении одноклассников собирает бутофорские ягоды с кустов. При этом Стилински прилежно открывает рот, стараясь попадать в фонограмму песни*_

**СТАЙЛЗ:** Так не честно. Почему они обращаются со мной, как с ребёнком? 

_*Джексон, всем своим видом демонстрируя отношение к принцессе и сказке в частности, подлетает к Стайлзу*_

**ДЖЕКСОН:** Угух?

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Как кто? Тётя Флора, тётя Фауна и тётя Мэривеза. Боже, я разговариваю с птицами… Не дают мне ни с кем знакомиться… Ахаха. Но представляете, я их провела. Я кое-кого встретила. 

_*В кадре появляется вся команда по лакроссу в полном составе, переодетая под животных. Джексон продолжает усиленно делать вид, что ему безумно интересно слушать Стилински*_

**ДЖЕКСОН:** Угух?

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Кого? Принца. Ну, он высокий, красивый, такой…романтичный? Мда… Мы с ним ходим, беседу водим…Боже, что я несу… И когда приходит пора прощаться, он заключает меня в объятья и тогда…

 **ПИТЕР:** Кусает полностью!

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Я просыпаюсь. 

_*Все звери строят сочувствующие рожицы. Дядя Питер за сценой получает предостерегающий взгляд шерифа*_

**СТАЙЛЗ:** Да, это только снится мне. Но говорят, если сон повторяется, он точно сбудется. А я этот сон видела много раз…

_*На экране белка-Гринберг видит висящие на ветке мокрый плащ и охотничью шапочку. Срывает орех, кидает в Джексона, попадает в сидящих рядом Эрику и Айзека, машет руками, призывая. Стайлз делает вид, что ничего не замечает и вообще он тут поёт. Джексон делает вид, что у него созрел план, Гринберг пихает стоящих внизу Мэтта и Денни, и они все дружно бегут к плащу. На земле сидит Дерек и пытается делать задумчиво мечтательный взгляд*_

**ДЕРЕК:** Знаешь, Самсон, есть что-то странное в этом голосе. Он неправдоподобно красив. Может это какая-то лесная фея или…

_*На экране Мэтт и Денни стаскивают сапоги Дерека, пока тот предаётся раздумьям. Бойд возмущённо ржёт, привлекая внимание, Дерек оборачивается и видит свои убегающие сапоги и улетающий плащ*_

**ДЕРЕК:** Эй, стойте! Куда? 

_*На Джексона надевают плащ и шляпу, в сапоги запрыгивают Мэтт и Денни, Айзек и Эрика придерживают рукава. Вся эта процессия идёт к Стайлзу, тот, якобы удивлённо и радостно поднимается, а потом шутливо кланяется*_

**СТАЙЛЗ:** Ой, это же принц из моего сна. Ваше Высочество! Вообще-то, мне нельзя говорить с незнакомцами, но мы ведь уже встречались.

_*Начинает звучать фонограмма песни, Стайлз и Джексон начинают танцевать. У обоих на лицах просто неописуемая радость от всего этого. Где-то опять слышится глухое рычание. Джексон сглатывает и вымученно улыбается. Из кустов выходит Дерек, за шкирку оттаскивает Джексона, отбрасывает куда-то в сторону и подходит к Стайлзу*_

**СТАЙЛЗ:** О. О. О.

 **ДЕРЕК:** Я прощу прощения. Не хотел напугать вас.

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** О. О, нет. Просто…Дело в том, что вы…

 **ДЕРЕК:** Незнакомец?

 **СТАЙЛЗ** _*себе под нос*_ : Нет, оборотень.

 **ДЕРЕК:** Но разве вы не помните, мы уже встречались.

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Мы? Встречались? Где? Ты сталкер и следишь за мной?

 **ДЕРЕК:** Вы же сами сказали: однажды во сне. 

_*Опять звучит фонограмма песни, Дерек и Стайлз изображают танец, за сценой все ржут*_

**ДЕРЕК:** Кто ты? Как тебя зовут?

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** О, моё имя…Меня зовут… О, нет, нет! Мне нельзя! Прощай!

 **ДЕРЕК:** Когда я увижу тебя? 

**СТАЙЛЗ:** О, никогда, никогда!

 **ДЕРЕК:** Да ты что… Никогда?

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Ну… может быть, когда-то.

 **ДЕРЕК:** И когда? Завтра?

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** О нет! Сегодня вечером. 

**ДЕРЕК:** Где?

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** В хижине.

_*Стайлз хватает корзину и убегает, за ним убегает команда по лакроссу, Дерек остаётся с подошедшим Бойдом. Камера перестраивается и показывают разъезжающийся в разные стороны торт. Эллисон зажигает свечи, ловит уползающие коржи и подпирает их шваброй*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Ну вот, как вам торт?

 **ЛИДИЯ** _*отвлекаясь от шитья платья*_ : О, ну это… очень необычный торт… Не так ли?

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Да. Конечно, он будет прочнее, когда испечётся. 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Конечно! А вот как тебе моё платье?

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Ну, оно такое… Оно не совсем такое, как в книжке, верно? 

**ЛИДИЯ:** О, я улучшила его. Но может быть следует добавить ещё оборок, что скажешь? 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Я…тоже так считаю. А ты что скажешь, Мэривеза? 

**СКОТТ:** Я скажу, мы должны прекратить заниматься чепухой! Пора подумать, что скажет Роза, глядя на это безобразие. И повторяю, без волшебства нам не обойтись! Я принесу палочки.

_*Перед камерой полностью расплывается торт*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Знаешь, кажется, она права.

 **СКОТТ:** Вот они, как новенькие! 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Акакака! Будь осторожнее с ними, милая! Скорей, запри двери. Фауна, закрой окна. И заткни каждую щель, нам нельзя рисковать! 

_*Добрые феи закрывают окна, двери и затыкают щели. Лидия передаёт всем волшебные палочки*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Фауна, ты позаботься о торте. 

**СКОТТ:** А я?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Займёшься уборкой. А я сотворю платье! Поторопитесь!

 **СКОТТ** _*направляя палочку на швабры и вёдра*_ : Ууух! Так, давайте-ка за дело, чтобы всё вокруг блестело!

_*Перед камерой пошли ожившие веники, швабры и ведро*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Быть платью чудом из чудес, достойным лучшей из принцесс.

_*На экране само собой шьётся платье*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН** _*подзывая ожившие продукты*_ : Просто сделайте всё как в книжке, а я поставлю свечи.  
 _*Продукты начинают целеустремлённо совершать акт самоубийства, замешиваясь в торт. Феи продолжают махать палочками, совершая уборку, пошив платья и готовку.*_

 **СКОТТ** _*пролетая мимо платья*_ : Оу, только не розовое! Голубое!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** О! Мэривеза! Розовое!

 **СКОТТ:** Голубое!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Розовое!

 **СКОТТ:** Голубое!

_*В кадре показана баталия разноцветной пылью, которую замечает мимопролетающая Кейт, феи увлекаются и раскрашивают платье в разноцветный*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** О! Глянь, что ты наделала!

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Тшш! Слышите?

 **СКОТТ:** Это Роза!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Возвращается! Довольно дурачиться. Розовое! Прячься скорее.

 **СКОТТ:** Голубое!

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Тётя Флора!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Чары благие! Кто оставил бегать швабру?

 **СКОТТ:** Ах! Стой, швабра.

_*В кадре появляется заходящий в дом Стайлз*_

**СТАЙЛЗ:** Тётя Флора, Фауна, Мэривеза? Где же вы все? Ах! 

**ЛИДИЯ, ЭЛЛИСОН, СКОТТ:** Сюрприз, сюрприз, сюрприз! С днём рождения!

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** О, мои дорогие! Это самый счастливый день в моей жизни! Сегодня всё так чудесно! И скоро вы познакомитесь с ним! 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** С ним?

 **СКОТТ:** Роза?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Ты что, встретила незнакомца?

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** О, нет, нельзя так сказать. Мы с ним уже встречались. 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Встречались?

 **СКОТТ:** Где?

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Однажды во сне… Да, я знаю, как это звучит…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Она влюблена!

 **СКОТТ:** О, нет!

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Это ужасно, милая! 

**СТАЙЛЗ:** Ужасно? Отчего, мне уже шестнадцать.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Дело не в том, дорогая.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Ты уже обручена.

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Обручена?

 **СКОТТ:** Как только на свет появилась.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** С принцем Филиппом, детка.

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Но это невозможно. Как же я выйду за принца? Я должна быть…

 **СКОТТ:** Принцессой. 

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** На самом деле, ты…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Принцесса Аврора. Вечером мы отведём тебя к твоему отцу, королю Стефану. 

_*В кадре показывают Кейт со злорадной ухмылочкой, потом камера возвращается к Стайлзу, который пытается заставить свои губы дрожать от обиды*_

**СТАЙЛЗ:** Но… Я не могу уйти. Он придёт сегодня, я обещала встретиться с ним.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Мне очень жаль, но тебе больше нельзя видеться с этим юношей.

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** О, нет! Нет! Я не могу поверить. Нет, нет!

_*Стайлз, усилено изображая слёзы, убегает*_

**СКОТТ:** А хотели сделать её самой счастливой…

_*Кадры меняются и перед камерой появляется шериф в замке. На заднем плане сидит Питер, довольно жуя куриную ножку*_

**ШЕРИФ:** Её до сих пор нет, Хьюберт…

 **ПИТЕР:** Конечно. Ещё полчаса до заката. Ах, как же вкусно! Ну что ты, брось унывать! Взбодрись! Наша взяла, друг, скоро девочка будет дома! 

**ШАРИФ:** Ах, извини, Хьюберт. Но после шестнадцати лет беспокойства и неизвестности…

 **ПИТЕР:** Перестань, всё в прошлом! Сегодня мы выпьем за будущее! Вино, которое я берёг для этого шестнадцать лет. Эхехе. Держи. За будущее!

 **ШАРИФ:** Верно, Хьюберт! За будущее! 

_*Питер и шериф смеются, начинает фонограмма песни, мужчины поднимают кубки и выпивают на брудршафт*_

**ПИТЕР:** А теперь поцеловаться. Не хочешь? Ладно. Превосходный букет! Ещё тост за новый дом!

 **ШЕРИФ:** Новый дом?

 **ПИТЕР:** Детям нужно своё гнёздышко, место, где будут расти их птенчики! 

**СТАЙЛЗ:** Омойбог, я не хочу такого родственника…

 **ШЕРИФ:** Да, возможно, со временем…

 **ПИТЕР:** Ясное дело, за дом! 

_*Опять включается фонограмма песни, мужчины снова выпивают на брудершафт, Питер лезет к шерифу целоваться. Все оборотни за сценой принюхиваются, Нати качает головой: вино оказалось настоящим*_

**ПИТЕР:** Проект! Ну, что скажешь? Никаких особых изысков, сорок спален, бальный зал, так, шалаш на медовый месяц. 

**ШЕРИФ:** Хочешь сказать, ты его уже стро…

 **ПИТЕР:** Построил! Уже. Завтра голубки туда въедут. 

**ШЕРИФ:** Завтра? Но Хьюберт, они ещё даже не поженились!

 **ПИТЕР:** Хех, так это я устрою сегодня! За молодых!

 **ШЕРИФ:** Но постой, Хьюберт! Я ещё даже не видел своей дочурки, а ты уже забираешь её у меня! 

**ПИТТЕР:** Но ты получаешь моего Филиппа!

 **ШЕРИФ:** Да, но…

 **ПИТЕР:** Мы же хотим увидеть внуков, так?

 **ШЕРИФ:** Разумеется, но…

 **ПИТЕР:** Нельзя тянуть! Наши годы летят, хахаха. За свадьбу!

 **ШЕРИФ:** Прояви благоразумие, Хьюберт! В конце концов, Аврора ничего об этом не знает. 

**ПИТЕР:** Ну и что?

 **ШЕРИФ:** А то, что это может навлечь на неё страх. 

**ПИТЕР:** Страх? Мой Филипп страшный? Чем плох мой Филипп?! 

**ШЕРИФ:** Нет, ничем, Хьюберт! Я хотел сказать…

 **ПИТЕР:** Что твоей дочери не нравится мой сын?!

 **ШЕРИФ:** Тише, тише. 

**ПИТЕР:** А я не уверен, что моему сыну по нраву твоя дочь!

 **ШЕРИФ:** Ты следи за…

 **ПИТЕР:** Я сомневаюсь, что мои внуки захотят иметь такого деда! 

**ШЕРИФ:** Что?! Да ты, ты неразумный, взбалмошный, несчастный лесной пень! 

**ПИТЕР:** Неразумный? Взбалмошный? Защищайтесь, сэр!

_*Питер хватает лежащую на блюде рыбу, выставляя её перед собой на манер шпаги*_

**ШЕРИФ:** Предупреждаю, Хьюберт! Это уже война!

 **ПИТЕР:** Вперёд! В атаку! За родину!

_*Питер начинает бить рыбой по блюду, которым защищается шериф. Рыба в его руках становится вялой и падает, мужчины начинают хохотать*_

**ПИТЕР:** Напомни, с чего мы так разошлись?

 **ШЕРИФ:** Ни с чего, Хьюберт, абсолютно ни с чего!

 **ПИТЕР:** Наши дети просто обязаны влюбиться друг в друга!

 **ШЕРИФ:** Безусловно! А для внуков сразу же королевские краснодеревщики начнут мастерить колыбель!

 **ПИТЕР:** Прекрасно! Королевского размера?

 **ШЕРИФ:** Непременно! За краснодеревщиков!

 **ФИНСТОК:** Его королевское высочество, принц Филипп!

 **ПИТЕР:** Филипп!

_*Камера показывает мчащегося галопом Бойда с Дереком*_

**ПИТЕР:** Филипп! Филипп! Филипп стой, Филипп! Надо спешить! Скорей! И надень что-нибудь торжественное для встречи с будущей невестой, это не годится.

 **ДЕРЕК:** Я её уже встретил.

 **ПИТЕР:** Да. Встретил? Где?

 **ДЕРЕК:** Однажды во сне.

_*Дерек мужественно пытается не закатить глаза, подхватывает дядю за руки и кружит, словно в танце. За сценой Стайлз старается не ржать*_

**ПИТЕР:** Филипп! Отпусти меня! Скажи, что это ещё за глупости про сон?

 **ДЕРЕК:** Если бы я знал… Это было не во сне, я встретил её наяву.

 **ПИТЕР:** Принцессу Аврору? Замечательно! Пойдём к Стефану, эта весть его…

 **ДЕРЕК:** Я не сказал, что это была Аврора.

 **ПИТЕР:** Ты только что сказал, ты сказал…

 **ДЕРЕК:** Я встретил девушку и женюсь на ней. Я не знаю, кто она, может простая крестьянка…

 **ПИТЕР:** Простая крестьянка? Ты хочешь взять в жёны… Брось, Филипп, хехе, ты шутишь… 

_*Дерек качает головой. Питер оборачивается к Бойду*_

**ПИТЕР:** Он шутит?

_*Конь качает головой*_

**ПИТЕР:** Уууй! Ты не можешь так поступить со мной! Отказаться от трона, от царства, ради…незнамо кого?! Нет, разрази меня гром! Ты принц и ты женишься на принцессе! 

**ДЕРЕК:** Ты живёшь в прошлом веке, отец. На дворе уже четырнадцатый, в наши дни…

 **ПИТЕР:** В наши дни я всё ещё король! И я приказываю тебе одуматься!

 **ДЕРЕК:** И жениться по любви.

 **ПИТЕР:** Вот именно! 

**ДЕРЕК:** Пока, папа.

 **ПИТЕР:** Пока, папа. Жениться по любви. Нет, нет, стой, вернись, Филипп!

_*Дерек верхом на Бойде исчезает из кадра. Питер тяжело опускается на ступени крыльца*_

**ПИТЕР:** Охохох. Ну как я скажу об этом Стефану? 

_*Кадр сменяется и на экране появляются три добрые феи, которые ведут грустного Стайлза к замку*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Нам туда, идём. 

_*На экране феи приводят Стайлза в королевские покои*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Ну вот, сюда, дорогая. Запри дверь, Мэривеза. Фауна, задёрни шторы. А ты, милая, присядь-ка здесь. Последний дар прими наш ты, твоей достойный красоты. Носи, дитя, свою корону, в знак власти и служенья трону. 

_*Стайлз смотрит на себя в зеркало, оценивает голубое платье, чуть сбившиеся парик, видит в отражении  
Скотта в костюме феи и, чтобы не заржать на камеру, изображает вселенское горе, утыкаясь в сложенные руки*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Ну что ты, милая…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Идём. Пусть она немного побудет одна. 

**СКОТТ:** Она плачет из-за него.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Но что же нам теперь делать?

_*Камера опять показывает безутешного Стайлза. Потом в кадре появляется магический зелёный свет, который гипнотизирует, заставляя Стилински встать и пойти по открывшемуся в камине проходу. В коридоре феи обсуждают будущее принцессы*_

**СКОТТ:** У, я не хочу, чтобы она выходила за принца.

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Ну, это уже не нам решать, дорогая. Может быть рассказать королю Стефану о том юноше?

 **СКОТТ:** А почему бы и нет?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Слушайте! Малефисента! Роза, Роза!

_*Феи врываются в комнату, Стайлз уже почти исчез в проходе, камин закрывается, феи пихают стенку*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Стойте! _*взмахивает волшебной палочкой, стены исчезают*_ Роза, Роза, где ты?

_*Камера ползёт за Стайлзом, который удачно изображает зомбированную принцессу, покорно поднимаясь по ступеням в чердачную комнату и протягивая руку к веретену*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Роза! Ни к чему не прикасайся! 

**ГОЛОС ДЖЕРАРДА:** Коснись веретена, коснись, я сказала!

_*В кадре появляются добрые феи, там же появляется и Джерард*_

**ДЖЕРАРАД:** Вы, бедные нелепые дурочки, решили провести меня? Меня, повелительницу всего зла? Вот что стало с вашей драгоценной принцессой! МВАХАХАХАХАХА!

_*Джерард эффектно отбрасывает свой плащ, на полу лежит Стайлз. Джерард исчезает в магическом свете*_

**СКОТТ:** Роза…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** О, Роза…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** О, я никогда себе этого не прощу…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Мы все виноваты…

_*На экране другой кадр: тронный зал, все ожидают появление принцессы*_

**ПИТЕР:** Стефан, мне нужно…нужно сказать тебе что-то очень важное.

 

 **ШЕРИФ:** Хорошо. Но не сейчас, Хьюберт.

 **ПИТЕР:** Пойми, это о моём Филиппе.

 **ШЕРИФ:** О Филиппе? О да, конечно, Филипп. Верно. И где же он? 

**ПИТЕР:** Об этом я и пытаюсь сказать. 

**ШЕРИФ:** Пошли за ним, немедленно!

 

 **ПИТЕР:** Но…

 **ШЕРИФ:** Тшшш! 

_*Звучат фанфары, показывает массовка*_

**ФИНСТОК:** Солнце село! Готовьтесь приветствовать вашу принцессу!

_*Массовка радостно орёт, в воздух взлетают салюты. Камера перестраивается и показывает высокую башню, где в кровати лежит принцесса, а рядом рыдают три феи*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Бедный король Стефан и королева.

 **СКОТТ:** Они умрут от горя, когда об этом узнают. 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Они не узнают.

 **СКОТТ:** Не узнают?

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Мы всех погрузим в сон до тех пор, пока Роза не пробудится. Идём.  
 _  
*На сцене вся массовка, король с королевой и прочие обитатели замка засыпает*_

 **ПИТЕР:** Что ж, мы говорили о Филиппе… Он влюбился в какую-то простолюдинку…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Простолюдинка? Да, да? Эта девушка, кто она, где он её встретил?

 **ПИТЕР:** Они с ним встретились…

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Где? Где?

 **ПИТЕР:** Однажды во сне, хррррр

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Однажды во сне? Роза. Принц Филипп. О. О! Скорее, нам нужно вернуться в хижину.

_*Камера снова перестраивается и показывает скачущего на Бойде по лесу Дерека, который подъезжает к хижине. Дерек улыбается коню, за сценой ржут, Хейл стучит в дверь*_

**ГОЛОС ДЖЕРАРДА:** Войдите.

_*Дерек входит, на него набрасываются охотники, Кейт скачет вокруг в экстазе, Джерард улыбается*_

**ДЖЕРАРД:** Надо же, какой приятный сюрприз. Я ждала деревенского парня, а в ловушке оказался принц…МВАХАХАХАХАХАХА. Уведите его! Будьте с ним помягче и осторожнее. У меня есть планы насчёт нашего гостя…

 **ДЖЕКСОН** _*задумчиво*_ : Мне кажется, или Джерард реально кайфует от этой ситуации? 

**ЭРИКА:** Тебе не кажется. Это же голубая мечта дедка: поймать и связать Дерека.

 **АЙЗЕК:** Я даже не хочу представлять продолжение этой мечты… Там рейтинг явно выше шестнадцати…

 **НАТИ:** НЦ-17, БДСМ, нон-кон, даб-кон, грейпфрукт и домашняя дисциплина…

 **СТАЙЛЗ:** Омойбог! Замолчите все, я не хочу про это даже слышать!

_*На сцене три добрые феи летят к хижине, видят бардак и брошенную охотничью шляпу*_

**ЛИДИЯ, ЭЛЛИСОН, СКОТТ:** Малефисента!

 **СКОТТ:** У неё принц Филипп! 

**ЛИДИЯ:** На Запретной горе…

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Нам нельзя, нельзя туда идти! 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Но мы пойдём, мы должны!

_*На сцене феи пробираются в замок, попутно строя из себя заправских супер-шпионов. Охотники пляшут перед волшебным костром, Джерард гладит Кейт*_

**ДЖЕРАРД:** Как печально, что принц Филипп не может принять участие в нашем празднестве. Идём, заглянем в темницу, подбодрим.

_*Джерард вместе с Кейт степенно удаляются, за ними летят Лидия, Эллисон и Скотт. В темнице сидит прикованный к стене Дерек. С него хотели снять рубашку, но вовремя вспомнили о рейтинге данной сказки и воздержались*_

**ДЖЕРАРД:** О, не печальтесь, принц Филипп. Уныние вам не к лицу. Я уверена, что вас ждёт прекрасное будущее. Вы герой сказки, которая так чудесна, что обязательно станет явью. Смотрите, это дворец короля Стефана. Здесь, в самой высокой башне, спит и грезит о любимом принцесса Аврора. Но сходства у принцессы той так много с девушкой простой, что лишь вчера завоевала сердце нашего благородного принца. Она прекрасна, спору нет, в волосах небесный свет, губы, краше алых роз, сладкий сон её унёс. Годы будут идти, но даже сто лет для верного сердца один лишь миг. Ведь тогда распахнуться врата темницы и наш принц продолжит свой путь. Вот на лихом коне герой, к любимой скачет сам не свой. Спешит её поцеловать, чтоб колдовские чары снять. И силу истинной любви своим поступком доказать. МВАХАХАХАХА!

 **СКОТТ:** Ах ты!..

 **ДЖЕРАРД:** Идём, моя птичка. Оставим нашего принца думать о грядущем счастье. МВАХАХАХАХАХАХА! 

**АЙЗЕК:** Не, мужик реально реально получает кайф.

 **ДЖЕРАРД:** У меня был замечательный день. Я смогу впервые за шестнадцать лет заснуть спокойно.

_*Джерард уходит, Кейт подозрительно косится в сторону темницы. Три феи начинают помогать Дереку*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Тшшшш! Нет времени объяснять. Постой, принц Филипп. На пути к любимой тебя может ждать множество опасных преград, которые ты должен преодолеть. Тебе пригодится волшебный щит добродетелей и могучий меч истины. Это оружие правоты способно сокрушить зло. Идём, надо торопиться. 

_*Дерек и три феи выбегают. На пути им попадается Кейт, которая истошно кричит и улетает за подмогой, Дерек убегает, выпрыгивает из окна и бежит к прикованному Бойду. Кейт продолжает вопить и сеять панику, Скотт тычет в неё волшебной палочкой и превращает в камень. Дерек верхом на Бойде и три феи рядом успевают скрыться из замка. Просыпается Джерард*_

**ДЖЕРАРД:** Тихо! Ты, скажи этим дурням…Нет, о! Нет! 

_*Звучит зловещая музыка, Джерард взбегает по лестнице на самую высокую башню*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Берегись, берегись, Филипп! 

_*Джерард размахивает посохом, посылая в Дерека спецэффекты. Дерек витруозно обходит рушащиеся скалы и мосты*_

**ДЖЕРАРД:** Пусть станет могилой дремучий лес, колючая чаща расти до небес. Могучей стеною дворец оплети, принц Филипп не должен к Авроре пройти!

_*Под зловещую музыку и спецэффекты дворец оплетает колючий терновник, Бойд чуть не втыкается в него мордой, но вовремя успевает затормозить. Дерек тщательно разыгрывает удивление и мечом начинает прорубать путь. Достигает замковых ворот*_

**ДЖЕРАРД:** Нет, не может быть! А сейчас ты будешь иметь дело со мной, со всеми силами зла! МВАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА!!!!!!!!!

_*Спецэффекты, спецэффекты и ещё раз спецэффекты и Джерард превращается в огромного чешуйчатого дракона. Где-то за сценой обиженно сопит Джексон. Дерек сражается с драконом, упирается спиной в скалу*_

**ЛИДИЯ:** Филипп, наверх!  
 _  
*Дерек продолжает сражаться с драконом, почти проигрывает, теряет щит, Джерард смеётся, феи суетятся*_

 **ЛИДИЯ:** Меч истины рази как гром, пусть зло падёт перед добром!

_*Дерек опять сражается с драконом, кидает меч с искренним желанием прибить Джерарда, попадает, но меч, к сожалению, бутафорский. Дракон летит со скалы, заросли исчезают, Дерек бежит в замок, потом в башню, находит спящую принцессу, целует. Стайлз честно ждёт, пока Хейл немного отстранится, чтобы эффектно открыть глаза. Ждёт. Ждёт. Потом решает, что и так нормально, и вместо глаз открывает рот. За сценой слышны стоны разочарования, умиления, смущения и полный страдания голос Скотта: “Нет, давайте не сейчас и не здесь!” Дереку пофиг. Стайлзу тоже*_

**НАТИ:** НЦ-17, романтик, комфорт, лимон, ченслеш… Ой, то есть, СЦЕНАРИЙ!

_*Дерек нехотя отстраняется, Стайлз уже менее эффектно открывает глаза и радуется, что лежит под покрывалом. Просыпается массовка и король с королевой*_

**ШЕРИФ:** О. А. Прости, Хьюберт, это из-за вина. Ты что-то говорил?

 **ПИТЕР:** А, что? Говорил? О, да. Ну, э… На дворе, Стефан, уже четырнадцатый век. 

**ШЕРИФ:** Да, ты это уже сказал минуту назад.

 **ПИТЕР:** Что ж, давай на чистоту. Мой сын Филипп сказал, что возьмёт в жёны…

_*Звучат фанфары, в зал под руку спускаются Дерек и Стайлз*_

**ШЕРИФ:** Это Аврора! Она здесь!

 **ПИТЕР:** И Филипп! 

_*Дерек и Стайлз останавливаются, кланяются, Стайлз обнимает Мелиссу и шерифа*_

**ПИТЕР:** Что происходит? Я не…

_*Стайлз подходит и целует Питера в щёку. Дерек скрипит зубами, удерживая на лице улыбку счастливого сына, и дёргает Стилински на себя. Начинает звучать музыка, Дерек и Стайлз танцуют*_

**ПИТЕР:** Я ничего не понимаю.

_*Дерек и Стайлз вальсируют*_

**ЭЛЛИСОН:** Хнык.

 **ЛИДИЯ:** О, Фауна, что с тобой, дорогая?

 **ЭЛЛИСОН:** Обожаю, когда всё хорошо кончается. 

**ЛИДИЯ:** Да, и я тоже… Ооооу! Голубое?! Розовое!

 **СКОТТ:** Голубое! 

**ПИТЕР:** Да оставьте уже голубое, чего уж…

 **КРИС:** Вот на этом и подошла к концу эта замечательная история о прекрасной принцессе и храбром принце. 

_*Свет гаснет, камеры выключаются*_

— Итак, все сюда! — машет руками Нати.

Актёры нехотя подходят, Скотт и Стайлз немедленно стаскивают с себя парики и костюмы, Джерард статно стоит в своём длинном чёрном платье. 

— Ну, что думаете? — спрашивает Нати, задумчиво покусывая кончик трубки от кальяна.

— Пафосно.

— Сопливо.

— Слишком романтично.

— Глупо.

— Детски.

— Наивно. 

— А меня момент с поцелуем порадовал. Если его развить до логического конца…

— Молчи, Питер.

— Понятно, — кивает Нати. — Вы играть это не хотите?

— Да, лучше что-нибудь другое. 

Нати задумчиво смотрит в потолок. Действительно, всё слишком сопливо, душа требует экшена и юмора, хочется битв и страстных признаний… Да и кальян ещё есть…

— Ладно. Напишу я вам ещё один сценарий. И называться он будет… “Спящая красавица. Противостояние”. И только попробуйте его не сыграть!

Да, а почему бы собственно и нет? Немного поднять рейтинг у сказочки и она заиграет новыми гранями! Решено! И принц у нас будет оборотнем, и принцесса не так-то просто позволит кинуть в себя веретеном. О, и коня надо найти нормального. А то Бойда просто жалко…


End file.
